


Antivirus

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Kink Negotiation, M/M, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighs as the sweep starts running. "I can't believe we almost lost the bestiary because you felt the need to visit skeevy porn sites without antivirus protection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antivirus

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles sighs as the sweep starts running. "I can't believe we almost lost the bestiary because you felt the need to visit skeevy porn sites without antivirus protection."

Derek scowls. "You were the one who sent me the link."

Stiles rolls his _whole head_ , waving a hand at the laptop screen. "Yeah, well – I figured it was common sense for everyone to have this shit installed."

They sit in silence for a long minute, the laptop fan whirring it's way through the discomfort. Stiles ticks a look sideways at Derek, who's glaring at the computer like it's betrayed him.

"So," Stiles says. "Did you like it?" Derek turns the glare on him and Stiles swallows a little hard. "The porn," he clarifies. "Did you ah, like it?"

Derek sighs, like Stiles lives to trip over his last nerve. "It was...interesting."

That's not a no. Stiles shifts, going for nonchalance. "Interesting 'we could try that', or-" Stiles throws his hands up at the look Derek turns on him. "Hey, I'm just asking. We have about an hour and a half to kill while the antivirus does it's thing."

Derek frowns, shooting the laptop another offended look. "We'd need longer than that."

Oh hell to the _yes_.


End file.
